


After Twilight

by saphira088



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV), Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Crossover, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Murder Mystery, Sexy, Strippers & Strip Clubs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:54:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 13,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29052465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saphira088/pseuds/saphira088
Summary: The FBI was just been assigned their most dangerous case yet. Strippers have been appearing dead in the streets, drained of blood and deceased faces frozen with fear. Spencer Reid expected danger as he prepared to go undercover and capture the vicious monster, but he didn't expect to fall for the murderer. He knows he should turn Edward Cullen into the FBI for what he's done, but can he find it in his heart to do so? Or is he willing to risk being the next victim?
Relationships: Edward Cullen/Spencer Reid
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THESE CHARACTERS OR FANDOMS, NOR AM I MAKING MONEY OFF OF IT.
> 
> Kudos are appreciated

The audience whooped and hollered at the strippers while Spencer Reid leaned against the wall behind the stage. He watched the male strippers dance in their underwear and gesture to parts of their bodies that made the crowd scream in excitement. He was so distracted he barely heard his stage name being announced to the crowd. The others on stage looked to him, waiting for him to join them. He pushed himself off the wall, popping the collar of his white button-up and running his hand through his hair. He went over the plan in his head as he walked on stage. 

_Make them want you and look for the man who can’t keep his eyes off you._

_That will be the killer._

He entered the audience’s view. 

“There he is! Everyone, give a big welcome to our newest member, Spanker!” The applause and cheering that followed was so loud the music was barely audible. Spencer quickly tore at the middle of his shirt, popping buttons as it ripped in half. He threw his right arm back, letting the shirt fall off and catching it in the other hand. Spencer threw the shirt over his left shoulder and used his hips to thrust to the beat of the song. The crowd screamed, practically drooling at the sight of Spencer’s veins pressing against his skin from flexing his arms and abs. He watched the faces of those in the back, knowing that the killer would be someone who was quiet and preferred watching rather than being a part of the action in the front. He was now the center of attention, any minute the other male strippers would dance beside him and he would be able to catch the FBI’s most wanted man. For the last few weeks, newly recruited strippers were being found dead in the streets behind this club. When the case was handed over to the FBI, Spencer graciously volunteered to be the killer’s next potential victim, baiting him out so he could be arrested. The other strippers now joined him, dancing by his side and changing the audience’s attention to the whole group. Spencer watched carefully at the people in the back, making sure to live up to his stage name, but none of them seemed to hold his gaze. He repeated the plan in his head over and over-

Suddenly, his mind went silent. His breath fell short. His eyes locked on a pair of gorgeous, topaz colored eyes. The man in the front of the crowd was the most beautiful person Spencer had ever seen. He couldn’t look away, feeling compelled to stare back at him. Spencer felt everything around him go silent. The voice in his head, the music, even Aaron Hotchner's previous reminder to stay focused and find the killer. None of that mattered to him anymore. All that he cared about was imagining what this man would look like without any clothes to cover his winter pale skin. He pictured his hands running down this man’s body in one of the dark booths in the corner of the stripper joint. He wanted that to be his new mission. Spencer put more effort into his moves, wanting this man to enjoy it. To want him. He swung his hips, whipped his shirt around in the air, and puffed out his chest to the music. He was so locked into his eyes, he didn’t notice when his chest wasn’t the only thing that was bulging out of him. It was barely noticeable, but he could’ve sworn he saw the man drop his gaze to his lower half before trailing back to his eyes. In any other circumstances, Spencer would’ve covered his groin and ran off the stage in embarrassment, but he didn’t want to sacrifice taking his eyes off of this man. When the music stopped and the crowd erupted, the man turned around and started to walk out the door. Spencer panicked. He flung himself off the stage, forgetting all protocol. 

“Wait!” Spencer tried, but the man made no effort to turn around. 

Spencer shoved at the numerous hands in the audience that were desperate to feel his skin. The man was starting to slip out the door.

 _No!_

Spencer used every muscle in his body to hurl back the bodies that stood in his way. He sprinted to the door when he had the chance, throwing it open. He stepped into the street. The man being about ten feet in front of him turned around. His gaze holding Spencer in place. 

_What do I say?_

Spencer was frozen. For once in his life he had no words to say. 

_Say something,_ he commanded himself.

“Hi. I’m...um… Spencer Reid.”

_Stupid. Stupid. Stupid._

The man gave no smile. He didn’t even seem to be breathing. It was incredible how even with no smile, Spencer felt drawn to him. His perfectly chiselled face looked as smooth as marble. He wanted to feel it, to brush his lips against it.

“I’m Edward Cullen,” Edward replied, his voice soft like velvet.

Edward turned around and walked around the corner, out of sight. Spencer smiled and stepped back into the club. But then he remembered his mission. Realized that that was his suspect. The beautiful man was the killer. He tried to refocus. How could he do this? How could he let him get away? He pictured the murdered men they had found: drained of blood, vicious bite marks on their necks, and faces paused in petrified horror from whatever had killed them. This killer was thought to have lured strippers out from the club and sent dogs to murder them. It was sick. Yet, even with the reminder in his head, Spencer still found himself excited that he would come back tomorrow night. He would have to. He didn’t accomplish his task. And because of that, he could see him again.

_Edward Cullen,_ he thought to himself.

His smile returned.


	2. Chapter 2

“Earth to Reid,” said Derek Morgan.

Spencer was back in the BAU, surrounded by the other members of the team who were waiting to hear answers about what happened at the Strip Club. 

“SPENCER!” Derek yelled. 

Spencer jumped. He was thinking about Edward. He couldn’t hear anything aside from his seductive and mouth-watering voice. 

_ I’m Edward Cullen. _

He brought himself back to reality.

“Uh, sorry sir,” Spencer responded. 

JJ and Emily looked at each other skeptically. 

“Spencer, I need you to stay focused,” Aaron Hotchner said seriously. 

“What happened in there? Did you find the guy?”

Spencer pictured Edward. How beautiful he looked in the night sky. How the stars lit up his features, making his skin gleam. 

“No, sir,” Spencer responded, avoiding eye contact. 

Although he was sure Edward was the one they were looking for, he didn’t want to risk seeing him behind bars unless he was absolutely certain this was the guy. 

“Tell me exactly what happened out there,” Hotch ordered. 

“I danced, searched the crowd, and… no one paid attention to me more than the other strippers,” Spencer responded.

“Maybe he wasn’t there tonight,” Derek suggested, buying Spencer’s story. 

“No, that doesn’t make sense. This is someone who is there every night. Who would notice when a new stripper has joined,” Hotch rebutted, eyeing Spencer carefully.

_ He sees right through me. He knows I’m lying. Do not panic. _

Spencer kept his face neutral. 

“Where did you go afterwards? You were gone all night,” Emily asked.

_ Damnet Emily. _

He had gone to find Edward. He danced for another hour after Edward left, scanning the audience for someone that could be a suspect instead of him, but he couldn’t find anyone that watched him the way Edward did. When he felt certain that his plan wasn’t going anywhere, he went to find Edward. He searched the streets, hoping that he would be on foot. He was desperate to find him, but he had no such luck.

“I went outside to see if the killer was out there,” Spencer answered. 

It wasn’t a lie, but it wasn’t the whole truth either.

“You shouldn’t have done that. You could have been killed,” Derek ridiculed.

Spencer looked down. He was right. Edward could have killed him if he wanted to. It was stupid to go after him, but he would do it again. He would do anything to see him again… to touch him-

“He’s right. Your mission is to look for our suspect and then get out and report back,” said Hotch. 

“Yes, sir, it won’t happen again,” Spencer apologized. 

“And remember, he’s likely to be in the back of the room, mostly out of sight,” Hotch added.

_ You’re wrong,  _ he wanted to say.

Edward had been at the front of the audience. Inches away from the front of the stage, tempting Spencer to reach out. Their suspicions were all wrong unless he wasn’t the murderer. Perhaps he was thinking about Spencer the same way he was thinking of Edward. He wanted it to be true, but deep down he knew it wasn’t. He was waiting to strike. Wanting to be unpredictable. He would probably try to kill him tomorrow. The thought didn’t scare Spencer as it should have. Instead, he looked forward to it.

Later that night, Spencer went back to the club. He danced just as he had the previous night, giving the audience more moves that made them holler. He looked at every inch of the room to find Edward. He wasn’t there. Although he was sad, he was also grateful that he would have fewer distractions in finding someone else that could make Edward less of a suspect, even though Spencer was the only one who suspected him for now. He had no such luck. 

Spencer tried to rationalize with himself, to motivate himself to tell the team about him, but when he got back to the BAU, he still didn’t mention Edward’s name. Instead, he told them there were no suspects, and he went back the following night. 

Night after night Spencer went back to the Strip Club. He danced for the people in the audience, and could not find Edward. Nearly a week had gone by since he had first seen him. If he continued not to report any suspects to the team, they would come up with different tactics to find him. Spencer didn’t want that. He wanted to be able to talk to Edward alone before letting the other team members find him first.

_ Come on, Edward. Where are you? _

His eyes were glued to the door as he seductively danced for the audience. Maybe Edward detected he was with the FBI and left town? He turned his back to the crowd for a moment, and when he looked forward again, he noticed that the door was slightly ajar as though someone pushed it open. He desperately searched the audience. Was he here? He looked down to where Edward had been the first night, and there were those gorgeous topaz eyes looking back at him. 


	3. Chapter 3

Spencer’s heart skipped a beat. He closed and reopened his eyes to make sure he wasn’t hallucinating. Edward was still in the same place. He was really here. When the song ended, it took everything in him not to run to Edward. He calmly walked off the stage, leaving his identity as Spanker on the stage and going back to being Spencer Reid. Edward watched as he approached him, unmoving. 

“Hi again,” said Spencer.

“Hi,” replied Edward, making sure to take in all of Spencer’s bare skin. He was glad that Spencer had left most of his clothes on stage. 

“You were good up there,” Edward complimented. 

“Thanks,” Spencer answered with a returning smile. 

Edward turned and began walking to the door. Spencer’s face faltered. He would not let him get away that easily again. 

“Hey, wait!” Spencer called.

This time, Edward did wait. He turned around to face Spencer.

“Can I talk to you for a sec?” Spencer asked. 

Edward looked around to see if anyone was watching. He didn’t seem bothered by the few eyes that were. Was he looking for a specific person? 

He leaned down to Spencer’s ear.

“Not here,” he whispered, the warmth of his breath tingling Spencer’s skin. He turned back towards the door and began walking. Spencer followed, not caring about the possibility that he could be murdered in just a few moments just like the other men. They exited the building and turned the corner into an alley. It was an odd place to choose. No one would be able to hear their conversation, but if Edward was planning to kill him anyone would be able to hear his screams. Maybe he wasn’t planning on killing him. At least at the moment. 

Edward turned his back against the side of the alley. They were now facing each other. Spencer didn’t know what to say. He just knew that he had to be with Edward. He had to stop him from leaving. 

“I was wondering where you were over the past few days,” said Spencer, saying the first thing that popped into his head. 

Edward let out an amused side chuckle. 

“Is that really what you wanted to ask me?” asked Edward.

Spencer folded his arms.

“Yes,” he lied.

“I was hunting,” Edward said, seriously again. 

_ Hunting humans,  _ Spencer thought.

Something flickered in Edward’s expression as though he could read his mind. 

“Is that all?” asked Edward.

Spencer couldn’t think of anything else to say.

“I guess so, yeah,” Spencer replied, looking down at his feet.

“You’re not going to ask me if I’m responsible for the murders?” Edward asked.

Spencer looked back up at him. 

“How did you-”

“Word gets around,” Edward interrupted. 

“I wasn’t meaning to accuse you,” replied Spencer, his arm reaching out to Edward’s shoulder. Edward drew back, but not quick enough to avoid Spencer feeling the cold temperature of his body.

“Woah, you’re freezing,” Spencer cried, his eyes widening, “your temperature is at an incredibly unnatural level.”

“I’m sorry. I should go,” said Edward, he turned to leave.

“Well, wait. I didn’t mean to make you leave,” Spencer replied. 

“I know,” Edward assured him. 

“How do you do that? Respond like you can hear my every thought,” Spencer asked.

Edward began to panic but made sure not to show it. His face remained as still as stone. He thought about his choices. He could leave Spencer without an explanation of who he really is and what his abilities are or he could tell him everything. He knew he should leave. It was best to keep his identity a secret, but he also didn’t want to. He wanted Spencer to know him, and he knew he could trust him. Alice would be seeing this right now, and if it was a mistake, his phone would be buzzing, but it remained silent. 

“I can read minds,” said Edward. 

Spencer tried not to laugh. If this man was the murderer, he couldn’t accuse him of being crazy. Not unless he wanted to be Edward’s next victim. 

“How is that possible?” he asked instead.

Edward hesitated and looked down at his phone. Alice still didn’t call. 

Edward took a reluctant breath, “I’m a vampire.”

Spencer didn’t know how to respond. He stood there, unsure whether to laugh or walk away. 

_ Wait,  _ he thought.

It all made sense. The way Edward acted like he could read his thoughts, the icy deceased skin, and the victims. They had bite marks and were drained of blood. It wasn’t a dog that killed them, it was a vampire. It was Edward. 

Spencer stepped back, his chest dramatically rising and falling at the panic in his lungs. 

“I’m not going to hurt you,” Edward assured him calmly, reaching out to him. His icy fingers gripped Spencer’s shoulder and they locked eyes. 

Spencer was no longer panicking. His heartbeat slowed to an even rhythm. He nodded his head, showing Edward that he believed him even though he already knew that from Spencer’s thoughts. Edward brought his other hand to Spencer’s face and drew his fingers delicately along his cheek. The gentle feel made Spencer feel safe. A voice in his head told him he should be running and screaming for help, but he wanted to stay. His heart’s desire had more power over him than his mind. His lips parted as Edward ran his thumb down Spencer’s bottom lip. Spencer grabbed the back of Edward’s neck and pulled him in. His lips opened, welcoming Edward’s as they collided with each other. The kiss was soft, too soft. Spencer wanted more. He wanted to feel Edward’s body press against him and leave no room for air. Spencer inched his tongue into Edward’s mouth but was pushed away. Edward spun away from him and crossed the alleyway faster than Spencer could track with his eyes. 

“I can’t,” said Edward, shaking his head and pacing the small space he moved to. 

Spencer stood there, his mouth still open. 

“Did I do something wrong,” asked Spencer.

Edward laughed. 

“No, you did nothing wrong. I did. If I’m not careful I could hurt you, Spencer,” Edward responded.

Although it was a warning, the sound of Spencer’s name in Edward’s mouth made him want Edward more. 

“I trust you,” said Spencer.

“No you don’t. You were just about to confront me about a murder,” Edward argued. 

“Well, did you kill those guys?” asked Spencer, desperately hoping he’d say no.

“No.”

Spencer sighed, he didn’t realize he had been holding his breath. He trusted that Edward was telling the truth. And he was. The real murderer was much more deadly. A killer that not even Edward could fight back, and Spencer was about to be their next target.


	4. Chapter 4

The next night, Spencer went back to the strip club. After much debate with Hotch, he was able to convince him that he should continue his identity as Spanker for a while longer. His eyes immediately went to Edward’s before he could join the other strippers. Spencer backed away from the stage and approached him. Edward waited with a glimmering grin that made Spencer stumble. 

“Hey,” said Spencer when he was less than an arm’s length away.

Edward’s gaze turned to Spencer’s lips as he grabbed the back of his head with a sweeping motion and pulled him in for a kiss. The kiss was soft and barely lasted a second, but before Spencer could push himself against Edward for more he was pushed back. 

“Hi,” Edward replied, a teasing smile pulling at his lips.

The silky low voice caused Spencer’s cheeks to heat up, making Edward chuckle softly.

“I should be getting back up there now,” said Spencer as he gestured to the stage.

He tried to turn around but Edward’s grip remained firm.

“Or you can stay with me for the rest-”

Edward quickly kissed him.

“-of the night.”

Spencer’s heart skipped a beat. He fumbled on his words. 

“I… have a case to solve,” he countered.

Edward gave a low disapproving growl. 

“What’s one night off?” Edward asked.

Spencer debated the request in his head.

“I can’t. I told Hotch-”

Edward interrupted him with another kiss.

“One night,” Edward begged. 

He dropped his hold on Spencer and walked out the door. 

_ Just one night,  _ Spencer told himself. 

He looked around, checking to see if anyone was watching. No one was. They all had their eyes on the strippers on stage. Spencer smiled as he followed Edward’s trail out the exit. 

Spencer slowly peeked around the door.

“Edward?” He whispered, his breath the only thing visible in the empty night.

He stepped outside, there was no sign of him anywhere. He went over to the alleyway where they had their first kiss. 

“ _ Edward- _ ”

Suddenly a figure raced to him faster than any eyes could follow. Spencer’s back was thrown against the wall, his lips suddenly against Edward’s. This was the hardest Edward had ever kissed him, and he wanted more. His hands grasped the back of Edward’s neck, pulling him in. Although Spencer had no strength against him, Edward went along with it, only backing away when Spencer needed to come up for air. Edward pressed his mouth further into Spencer’s, interlacing their tongues. Despite Edward’s icy skin and the chill of the cold night, his touch made Spencer’s whole body feel warm. Edward brought his lips down to Spencer’s neck. Spencer’s knees buckled, he wanted him more than anything at this moment. Edward could feel Spencer’s pulse against his skin, but his desire to make love to him overpowered his desire to taste his blood. Spencer moaned in satisfaction at the tingling sensation Edward left on his neck. 

“What are you looking at?” Edward asked, noticing Spencer’s quick glances past his shoulder.

“Just the condensation,” he answered

“The what?” Edward asked, pressing his lips against Spencer’s roughly again.

“When people exhale in the cold, the water vapor on their breath changes to small droplets of water and ice, making it possible to see their breath,” Spencer finished.

Edward kissed him again.

“Well, technically it doesn’t change, it condenses.”

Edward raised his eyebrow at Spencer.

“You’re right, I’ll shut up,” Spencer apologized.

Edward chuckled.

“It’s okay, I asked,” Edward replied.

He lowered himself down Spencer’s body, holding his waist and kissing each body part as he went.

Spencer raised his chin to the sky and let out a soft moan as Edward tugged at his belt. He brought down Spencer’s pants and spun him around. 

“What if someone sees us,” Spencer asked.

“If someone so much as looks at you the wrong way I will rip their head off,” Edward replied.

“I’ve never done this before with another… man,” Spencer confessed, his voice slightly shaking.

“Do you want me to stop,” Edward asked, no judgement in his voice. 

Spencer looked at his sweaty palms. 

“No,” he replied.

Edward pulled on his own pants and grabbed Spencer’s hips. Spencer let out a satisfied moan as Edward thrusted himself into him. 

An entire week had passed. A week of pure bliss as Spencer continuously deserted his job of stripping for a long night with Edward. Their new system was simple. Spencer would walk into the strip club, quickly scan for any suspicious characters, and then leave to meet Edward who was always waiting in the alleyway. It was unnecessary for Spencer to look around the club anymore, he barely even looked at the people, he was too eager to see Edward; however, he continued to do it out of guilt about his word to the team at the BAU. 

“There you are,” said Edward, taking his back off the wall to walk in Spencer’s direction as he made his way to the alleyway. He made sure to wait to approach Spencer until he could see him, afraid of startling him with his vampire speed. 

Spencer’s face lit up when Edward grabbed hold of his waist, embracing him with kisses. Edward softly tugged on Spencer’s hair. The motion turned Spencer on and he backed Edward against the wall, turning him around. He had quickly become accustomed to taking the lead since their first night of making love. Edward undid his belt while Spencer tore at his own. He threw off the belt and was about to pull off his pants when a force knocked him from his feet.

“NO!” Edward screamed as whipped around to see Spencer dragged across the alleyway at the speed of light. 

He couldn’t see who had a hold of him, but he knew it was the murderer. Edward tackled the body that had dared to lay a hand on Spencer. Spencer’s entire body shook uncontrollably. He turned toward the action, devoured by fear and worry for the safety of the vampire who stole his heart. He didn’t recognize the other vampire, but Edward did. His expression was cold and murderous as he glared into the red, bloodthirsty eyes of his mortal enemy, Bella Swan.


	5. Chapter 5

“Get off of me, Edward!” Bella ordered, an angry _v-shaped_ crease forming between her eyebrows. 

Edward didn’t loosen his hold. She writhed against him and eventually gathered enough strength to shove him off of her. Edward got to his feet, shielding her from Spencer’s sight.

Spencer conjured enough stability to scramble into deeper shadows.

Bella scoffed and shook her head.

“I can still smell you,” she said in Spencer’s direction.

“Spencer, don’t be afraid. I won’t let her hurt you,” Edward promised, knowing the fear that lurked in Spencer’s mind. 

Bella let out a low, dark laugh. 

“You couldn’t protect any of your other whores from me,” Bella mocked, revealing a dark grin. 

“Don’t you dare touch him,” Edward warned.

“Bite me,” Bella spat.

She tried to run around Edward, but he caught her by the wrist and flung her against the building, leaving a dent in the wall. Bella’s smirk turned into a scowl as she growled in his direction and sprung into him, knocking him to the ground. 

“Spencer, run!” Edward shouted. 

Spencer stumbled to his feet and ran down the alleyway.

Bella looked up and began to run to him, but once again Edward caught her. He grabbed her by the neck and shoved her to the ground, creating a ripple in the street. Bella brought both her feet up to her chest and used her momentum to kick him across the alleyway. Edward flew into the air, his head hitting the ground hard. Bella didn’t look back at his fall before she ran to Spencer. 

“Please, just let me go,” Spencer begged as she gripped his arm. 

Bella was unmoved by his request. She grit her teeth and bent back his wrist. A painful scream echoed from Spencer’s mouth. Spencer sunk down, clenching his jaw while trying to lift his numb wrist with his opposite hand. 

Edward roared and shot himself into Bella, sending her crashing into a tree that fell down onto a car from the violent impact. The car alarm blared. 

People began to leave the strip club and other neighboring buildings to see what the sudden commotion was. Before they could see her, Bella raced back to the alleyway, dragging Spencer up to the top of a building. She threw him across the rooftop, his body rolling like a deadweight as Edward jumped up to meet them. 

“Is that all you got?” Bella taunted. 

Edward threw his weight onto her, knocking her onto the edge of the building. Concrete fell off the roof and into the street. He punched her again and again. She laughed. 

“You’re growing weaker by the minute!” Bella yelled.

Edward stomped his foot into her chest and grabbed her by the head. Bella’s laughter ceased. 

Edward pulled on her head, threatening to tear it from her neck. 

“Edward,” she begged. 

His grip strengthened as he prepared to decapitate her.

“Edward, please, think of our daughter” Bella tried, her voice cracking. “Think of Renesmee”

Edward hesitated. He lost part of the strength in his grip as he pictured his daughter’s reaction when she would learn that her father had killed her mother.

Barely a moment had passed, but it was enough time for Bella to take advantage of his hesitation and jump to her feet, throwing him off of her. She raced over to Spencer, resting her teeth on the skin of his neck. 

“Bella, stop,” Edward winced at the sight. 

Bella began to slowly press her teeth into him, teasing the near moment that his skin would break.

“Please, don’t do this to me!” Edward cried out. 

Bella stopped. Her teeth retracted from Spencer and her lips turned into a firm line. Her eyes glared at Edward. 

“Don’t do this to  _ you? _ ” Bella roared. “What about what you’ve done to me and  _ our daughter?” _

“That is not the same thing.”

“You left us, Edward! We were supposed to be together forever and you just left!” 

“You say it like I abandoned you.”

“Don’t you see? This is worse than abandoning us. I did not die for you and our daughter only to live an eternity watching you screw whoever is in sight!” Bella shouted.

“I’m sorry, Bella, please just put him down,” Edward begged.

“If only you meant it,” Bella replied before sinking her teeth into Spencer’s neck. 

Bella’s venom seeped into Spencer’s bloodstream, making him cry out in an ear-splitting shriek. Bella’s red eyes looked up at Edward, the guilt and fear displayed on his face made her smile. Bella refocused on her victim. Spencer's scream rang like music to her ears. Suddenly, she was thrown off of him with more force than she had ever encountered. Edward cradled Spencer in his arms. The blood was overpowering his senses but he forced himself to ignore it. 

Bella stood back up, wiping the blood off her mouth with her finger and licking it. 

“I want more,” she said, eyes fixated on Spencer. 

She ran over to him, but Edward was faster. He ran and gently placed Spencer down at the opposite side of the roof. Spencer’s screams rose an octave as the venom inched its way closer to his heart. 

Edward ran and met Bella in the middle of the rooftop, grabbing her arms and holding her back from moving.

“You. Will. Not. Hurt. Him.” Edward swore.

Bella grit her teeth and pushed against his grip.

“I already have,” Bella replied.

Edward let out a ferocious growl and threw her off the building. Bella plummeted to the bottom, the ground denting with the impact of her fall. 

“Spencer,” Edward called out, racing to his side. 

Spencer squirmed against Edward’s side. 

“It hurts,” Spencer cried.

“I know, I know it does,” Edward responded softly.

“Am I… dying?” Spencer asked, the venom barely inches away from his heart now.

“If the venom reaches your heart, it will stop beating and you will become a vampire,” Edward said, pushing Spencer’s hair away from his sweaty forehead.

“I don’t...want…” Spencer tried, the pain becoming too unbearable.

“Shh” Edward hushed. “I won’t let it happen.”

Edward lowered himself to Bella’s bite mark. The smell of Spencer’s blood flooded his nostrils. He told himself he could do it. He would be able to suck out the venom without drinking the rest of his blood. The temptation to keep drinking would be strong, but he’s done it before for Bella. He could do it again for the man he loved.

“Edward...hurry,” Spencer begged.

Edward began to suck at his neck. He could taste the venom along with Spencer’s blood. Spencer sighed in relief as the venom was tugged away from his heart. Edward was no longer tasting the venom, only Spencer’s blood. He’d gotten it all out, but he didn’t want to stop. The blood was too delicious, it felt too good on his tongue. He wanted more. 

“Edward-” 

Edward stopped. He backed away from Spencer’s neck. The sound of Spencer’s voice reminding him of his love for Spencer. 

“Are you okay,” Edward asked.

Spencer put a hand on his bite mark that felt as cold as ice. 

“Don’t worry, that will heal. It will always be that white and cold though,” said Edward.

Spencer couldn’t speak, he nodded his head in understanding. He looked around. Was Bella gone?

“Bella left,” Edward said, reading Spencer’s mind.

“The fall didn’t kill her?” Spencer asked confused.

Edward shook his head.

“The only way to kill a vampire is to rip off their body parts and burn them,” Edward responded.

“Oh,” was all Spencer could think to say.

Edward chuckled. He leaned over and kissed Spencer on the forehead. 

“It’s almost dawn,” said Edward.

Spencer understood. Edward had told him about how his skin shimmers in the sun and people are not allowed to see it or else they will know what he is. The secret all vampires are meant to obey. The secret Edward has now broken twice.

“We shouldn’t meet here anymore,” said Edward, thinking of Spencer’s safety.

“No,” Spencer objected.

“Spencer, you almost died. What if she comes back?” Edward argued.

“If I can’t see you again I  _ will  _ die,” Spencer responded. “Emotionally speaking.”

Edward kissed him.

“Promise me you won’t leave me,” Spencer requested. 

Edward stroked Spencer’s cheek. 

“I promise.”


	6. Chapter 6

Edward threw open the door to his house. His family were all in the living room, sitting in different areas and watching him.

“Edward, I’m sorry,” Alice tried. She had been anticipating this confrontation. 

Edward ran straight towards her and pressed her up against the wall. The others stood and watched, ready to interfere.

“You told me it was safe! You told me she wouldn’t be there!” Edward roared.

“It was safe-” 

“SHE ALMOST KILLED HIM!”

“Let me finish-”

“No! I’ve heard enough from you!” Edward denied her, turning his attention from the thoughts and apologies in her head as well as her voice.

“Edward! She changed her mind. She was going to leave Virginia and go back to Forks like I told you before, but something changed her mind,” Alice explained. She chose her words carefully, knowing what his reaction would be. 

Edward glared at her.

“Edward, let her go,” Esme calmly told him. “You know it is not her fault.”

Edward loosened his hold on Alice while still keeping her pinned. His mother’s voice seemed to make Edward calmer, but he knew better.

“Cut it out, Jasper,” Edward demanded. 

Jasper didn’t stop. He continued to manipulate Edward’s emotions. 

“You’re hurting her,” Jasper explained. “Carlisle, do something.”

Carlisle stepped up and put a hand on Edward’s shoulder.

“Let go of her, son,” Carlisle told him calmly.

Edward finally let go and stepped away.

In the blink of an eye Jasper was by Alice’s side, cradling her.

“I’m alright,” Alice assured him.

“So protective of your new boyfriend,” Rosalie smiled. 

Edward’s attention snapped to her. Rosalie let out a laugh at the rage displayed on his face.

He pinned her against the wall, she continued to mock his relationship with Spencer in her head. 

“Shut up!” Edward warned. 

Emmett stepped in between them.

“Easy,” he said to Edward. “She’s just kidding.”

“You don’t even know what she was thinking,” Edward objected.

“Whatever it was I know she was kidding, right Rose?” Emmett directed his attention to her.

“Oh, no I meant it,” Rosalie responded.

Edward growled and threw her into a wooden table. Emmett tore Edward from Rosalie and pinned him to the floor. Rosalie stood up and peered at Edward over Emmett’s shoulder.

“You know I’m stronger than you, don’t do something you’ll regret,” warned Emmett.

Edward stopped fighting. Emmett released his grip and backed away. Edward stood up and looked over at Alice.

“Why didn’t you call when she changed her mind,” he asked her.

“By the time I knew, she was almost there,” Alice explained. “She was too fast.”

Edward scowled.

“If she even looks at him the wrong way again I will-”

“You’ll what,” asked Bella, now standing in the doorway. 

Edward cursed. He’d been so preoccupied with his family he didn’t notice how she snuck up behind them. He hated more than ever that he couldn’t read her thoughts.

Her skin glimmered in the sunlight. The sun rays caused red highlights to surface on her black hair. There was a time when Edward once thought that it brought out the fullness and beauty of her face, but now, he could only think of how it emphasized the devilish red in her eyes. 

“I will rip your head off,” Edward swore. 

He grit his teeth and began sprinting towards her. Carlisle moved between them. He rose a hand in front of Edward's line of sight. 

“Calm down, Edward,” Carlisle spoke with his patient care voice. 

Edward stopped and hid his barred teeth back behind his lips. 

“Damnet, Jasper,” Edward called back, his voice calm despite the burning desire to shatter Bella’s bones. 

“She is the mother of your child-” Carlisle tried.

“Renesmee is better off,” Edward countered, staring into Bella’s eyes.

Her face faltered. He couldn’t help but smile knowing that his words hit her like a ton of bricks. 

“Don't blame me for killing people when it is all your fault,” Bella growled. 

“Look at you,” Edward sneered, “how can you stand there and blame me when your eyes are stained with the blood of people you murdered without giving them a second glance.”

“Because you made me this way-”

“You had been begging me to turn you into a vampire for over a year, and you were dying-”

“I’m not talking about being turned, Edward. I’m talking about you breaking my heart. That is what made me like this. You turned me into a murderer,” Bella argued. 

“I am not responsible for your jealousy. You control your own actions, and if you dare to lay a hand on him again you will be sorry.”

She frowned as she looked into Edward’s eyes. It was a fiercer look than he had ever given any previous enemies that were a danger to Bella. Back when he thought he loved her. She felt a ball of fury rise in her chest, but she kept her face neutral aside from her frown. 

“Edward, let’s just talk about this,” Esme tried.

Edward turned to her. 

“There is nothing to discuss.”

Emmett laughed. “You’re so tense. Maybe you should get laid and come back later.”

That did it. Edward bolted to Emmett and tackled him. 

“Watch the carpet-”

“Edward, get off of him-”

“He was only teasing-”

With all the newfound commotion, Bella left the house unnoticed. A new plan formed in her head. It was time that she had a talk with Spencer.


	7. Chapter 7

Spencer entered the BAU, his black turtleneck barely high enough to hide the mark that Bella had left on his neck. 

“Morning,” he said as he sat down at his desk.

“Well good morning, Steve Jobs,” replied Derek, spinning in his chair to face Spencer.

Spencer ignored him. He hoped that Derek wouldn’t look too closely and see his white scar. 

“What, no fun facts about Steve Jobs to shut me up?” asked Derek, moving a pen back and forth between his teeth. 

“Not today,” said Spencer. 

He wished Derek would stop watching him and turn back to his work, but instead he pressed on.

“This case is really getting to you, isn’t it,” Derek asked, his voice full of concern. 

“No, it’s fine. I’m fine,” responded Spencer. 

“What is it then? Is the case making you regret your career choice? I’m sure someone would let you give them a lap dance around here if you asked,” Derek teased. He let out a chuckle at his own joke. 

Spencer didn’t turn from his desk.

“Okay then,” Derek said under his breath, turning away from Spencer. 

“Spencer,” called Hotch as he walked up to Spencer’s desk. 

“Yes sir?” Spencer replied, folding his hands together and leaning his chin on them to keep from fidgeting. 

“Any luck last night?” Hotch asked.

“No, sir,” replied Spencer.

Hotch looked unsurprised as he nodded. 

“It’s time we move on,” said Hotch, “we need a new plan.”

“No,” Spencer’s head shot up, his eyes slightly wider. His neck reached up a little too tall, the edge of his scar starting to show. 

“Why not,” asked Hotch. 

Spencer pictured Edward’s face. His smile. His touch-

“It’s our only lead. We don’t have another way to find the murderer,” Spencer answered. 

He fixed the top of his turtleneck, stretching it over his skin. He glanced at Derek who had his eyes slightly narrowed on the spot on his neck. 

“Spencer, this plan obviously isn’t working and we need to find this guy before he gets his hands on another victim,” said Hotch. 

“Hotch, just trust me-”

“No, you need to trust me. I’ve been doing this a lot longer than you, Spencer.”

“If you would just-”

“This is not up for discussion.”

“JUST LISTEN.”

The room went silent. Hotch crossed his arms as he watched Spencer beneath his furrowed brows. 

“What is going on with you, man,” Derek interfered. 

Spencer cleared his throat, “I’m going to get some air.”

Spencer rose out of his seat, tugging at his turtleneck once more.

“You got a hickey or something, pretty boy?” Derek asked bluntly. 

Spencer turned to them. 

“What? No,” Spencer replied. 

They continued watching him, their faces a mix of interest and curiosity. A look that Spencer had seen them do dozens of times to their suspects. 

“Stop analyzing me,” Spencer told them.

He turned his back to them and kept walking, knowing that their eyes were following him as we walked out the door.

Spencer walked down the street for a couple blocks. 

_ They’re onto me,  _ he thought. 

_ What if they find Edward? Would he be arrested for Bella’s crimes? What will they do if they find out what he is? Would they kill him? _

Spencer’s chest tightened. His black shirt clung to the sweat on his skin under the blazing sun. Spencer put his back against the wall, his chest rose and fell faster than usual. 

“You can’t wear a turtleneck forever.”

Spencer looked to his left, meeting a pair of glowing red eyes that stared back at him. Spencer took a steadying breath. 

“What do you want?”

It took everything in him not to run in fear or cower under her penetrating glare. 

Bella slowly walked up to Spencer. Her icy fingers tugged at his shirt’s collar to look at her bite mark. 

“This could have been some of my best work if I hadn’t been interrupted,” she tsked, clicking her tongue. 

“What do you want,” Spencer repeated. 

She dropped her hand and met Spencer’s eyes.

“I want to make a deal.”

Spencer raised an eyebrow. 

“You leave Edward alone. Forever. And in exchange I will not kill you,” Bella offered.

“Edward would never let you harm me again.”

“Really? I could hurt you right now and…” Bella looked around at the near empty street, “I don’t see him around here to stop me.”

“It doesn’t matter. You wouldn’t hurt me again anyways.”

“What makes you so sure?”

“Because you love him too much. You wouldn’t be here if you didn’t. You feel threatened by me but you know that if you hurt me, you lose him forever.”

Bella’s confident smirk disappeared. “You may think you are tough for standing up to me, Spencer, but what about the others? There are six other vampires in the Cullen family besides Edward and I.”

Spencer’s eyes widened. 

_ Six.  _

“He never told me that.”

Bella’s confident smile returned.

“Of course he didn’t. The last time he introduced them to a human… well, you can see where I’m going with this,” Bella said while gesturing to herself. 

Spencer eyed her suspiciously. He knew that there was more to the story and she was only telling half the truth. 

“I’m not afraid.”

Bella laughed. “Then let’s make a different deal. I will bring you to the Cullen house and if you think you can handle being around other bloodthirsty vampires, then I will let you and Edward be together in peace. If you cannot handle it, then you leave and stay away.”

“I think Edward should be the one to decide whether or not he wants me to meet his family,” Spencer replied. 

“Edward won’t mind when you meet them so long as you’re ready when that day comes,” said Bella with a shrug, “but each day that you wait to meet them, will be one more innocent life lost.”

“You wouldn’t.”

Bella put her hands up. “It’s your choice.”

Spencer thought it over. He didn’t want to risk anyone’s lives just from a bargain with a vampire. He imagined the countless bodies he would have to look at at the BAU with petrified expressions that would haunt Spencer’s dreams. He could hear their echoing voices.

_ It’s all your fault.  _

His decision was clear. For the sake of innocent lives, he had no choice but to say, “deal.”


	8. Chapter 8

Bella stepped up to the Cullens’ house. Her smile radiated as she caught Edward’s eye who was still fighting with Emmett. 

Edward grimaced. “What did you do.”

The smell of Spencer’s blood drifted through the house and everyone’s attention was aimed at the door. 

“Hello,” said Spencer nervously as he stepped in. His face went pale at the sight of everyone, especially with Edward and Emmett now paused in the middle of their vicious brawl. 

“Hello,” answered Esme in her sweet motherly voice. She was the first to walk up to him and offer her hand. “It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

Spencer took her hand, smiling back at her welcoming expression. He no longer felt nervous due to the effect of Esme’s grin and Jasper’s power over his emotions. 

His eyes went to the other family members who made an effort to look just as friendly. The only one who looked anything but glad to see him was Edward, especially as Emmett whistled at the sight of Spencer, sending a quick fist to collide with his nose. 

“What did you do,” Edward repeated at Bella. 

“I thought it was time the rest of the family met Spencer,” she replied innocently. 

Edward looked to Alice who looked just as surprised. “I didn’t see anything.”

Edward moved to Spencer, not bothering to mask his vampire speed. 

“He’s not ready for this,” said Edward, tugging on Spencer’s sleeve.

Bella caught Spencer’s eye and narrowed her own. “Too bad.”

Spencer pulled himself out of Edward’s light grip. “No, I want to be here.”

Edward gaped but didn’t stop Spencer as he took a full first step into the house.

“Wonderful,” said Esme as her smile widened. “I’ll make you something to eat.”

“Oh you don’t have to do that,” Spencer objected kindly.

“Please, I insist. We hardly get to use the kitchen these days.”

“Except when wolf boy and his pack come over,” said Rosalie under her breath, loud enough that Spencer could barely hear her. 

The others stared at her.

“I was only joking.”

The others dropped their stare.

“A little,” Rosalie added.

“What is she-”

“It’s not important,” Edward said dismissively.

“Come on, Edward, Spencer deserves to know the whole truth,” said Bella. 

Edward showed her a furious stare but Bella didn’t stop.

“You’ve heard of werewolves, haven’t you, Spencer-”

“That’s enough,” Edward growled.

“Well, they are real. In fact, a few live around here and they are so vicious that they could even kill a vampire-”

“Stop this.”

“And you’ve seen what a vampire can do to a mere human like you, so just imagine what a werewolf could-”

“I SAID STOP!”

Bella paused, enjoying the horrified look on Spencer’s face.

“Oh, and the alpha, who is also my best friend if you weren’t already afraid of what I might unleash upon you already, will one day be married to my daughter since he imprinted on her.”

Spencer felt his eyes grow so wide he thought they might burst. If he were to be with Edward, that meant that not only would he endure a family of vampires but werewolves as well.

“DAMNET BELLA.”

Edward grabbed her by the neck and threw her outside. Her back hit the ground hard. The others ran out to watch the commotion. Edward started to approach her but a certain scent in the air stopped him in his tracks. 

Bella laughed.

Spencer looked around confused. “What’s going on?”

“Jacob is here,” said Carlisle. 

“Jacob?”

“The alpha.”

Spencer gulped. Edward rushed to his side.

“Everything will be alright, he won’t hurt you,” assured Edward. 

His words didn’t seem to calm him down. Spencer could hear the sound of twigs and leaves snapping, signalling that he was close. Out of the clearing a tall and muscular body appeared with russet skin and black hair. 

He stopped when he saw Spencer who was slightly hidden behind Edward. Jacob looked between them and smiled. “About time.”

Bella frowned and gave Jacob a deadly look. 

“I’m just saying,” he said with his hands up. “Edward was bound to find someone knew sooner or later.”

Jacob met Spencer’s eye. Edward moved to block Jacob’s line of sight completely. 

“Relax, I’m not going to hurt the guy,” said Jacob.

He stepped forward. Edward let out a low snarl. 

Jacob stopped. “Am I not allowed to meet your new loverboy?”

“No.”

Jacob looked at him shocked and turned to Bella.

“I thought that was the whole reason I was asked to be here.”

“I did not ask her to invite you,” Edward said, his eyes not leaving where Jacob stood.

“Well I can see that now. Thanks for the heads up, Bella.”

Spencer tried to move away from Edward but he continued to bodyblock him.

“Oh come on, Edward, he clearly wants to meet me,” Jacob gestured. 

“Why don’t you be a good dog and go home,” Rosalie grimaced. 

“Always a treat, Rose.”

Jacob continued walking. He stopped in front of Edward who was still scowling. 

“Careful, old man, you might get wrinkles,” Jacob teased, only making Edward frown more.

“Not in the mood, got it,” Jacob mumbled.

Spencer moved in front of Edward who kept his eye on Jacob.

“Jacob Black," he said, sticking out his hand.

“Spencer Reid.”

Spencer took his hand and nearly jumped at the roaring heat from his touch. 

Jacob noticed his flinch. “Sorry, I should have warned you about that.”

Jacob turned around and sniffed the air.

“Who else did you invite, Bella,” he asked.

“I didn’t _invite_ anyone else,” Bella responded. 

Spencer could now hear movement. 

“I just left a note saying that if Spencer didn’t return-”

The noise was getting louder, closer.

“It’s because he was killed at this location.”

Spencer’s BAU team stepped into view. 

“But why the hell would you alert the FBI,” Jacob asked.

“Because they’re my friends and coworkers,” Spencer answered for her. 

Bella grinned as Spencer realized her plan. He may be able to face the supernatural on his own for Edward, but he wouldn’t be able to bear putting his friends in danger.

 _Bitch,_ thought Spencer.

Edward nodded in agreement.

Derek, Hotch, and Emily looked between Spencer and the others. Spencer sighed that they were the only ones here. 

“Are you alright, Spencer,” Hotch asked. His gun wasn’t drawn but it was in easy reach at his side.

“Yes, I’m fine,” replied Spencer.

“I don’t know what’s going on here but let him go. We’re with the FBI,” Hotch said to the group.

“I’m not being held captive, Hotch,” said Spencer. 

He put a hand on Edward’s shoulder. “This is Edward Cullen, my boyfriend.”

The team tried their best to maintain their serious expressions but surprise was still written all over their faces. They studied him carefully.

“I’m not trying to give you guys a secret signal, I swear. This is real,” Spencer said, now moving his hand to hold Edward’s.

Bella’s face turned dark. She used all of her strength and speed to run to Spencer and throw him down the stairs. The team stumbled back, raising their guns to Bella.

“Run! Run before I kill all of you!” Bella warned, trying to take back control of her plan that was slowly falling apart. 

“Reid, can you move?” asked Emily.

Spencer clutched his side, blood dripped down his forehead. The others noticed it but remained standing. Jasper held his breath to keep from attacking him. Bella only smiled, already knowing what his blood tasted like. She felt it calling to her, wanting her to drain his body of it. She dropped to a lunge and hurled herself onto Spencer. The others raced to her. Carlisle grasped her waist and flung her from him. “Control yourself, Bella.”

She did not back down. She roared and body slammed the others out of the way to reach him. Edward grabbed Spencer and sprinted away. 

Jacob’s clothes shredded as he turned into his alternate wolf self. He blocked Bella and snarled at her. She growled back at him and threw her weight at him, forcing him to fall on a pile of rocks. Jacob shot up and grabbed her by the arm with his teeth, flinging her away from any humans. She moved to stand back up but Emmett pinned her down. Her limbs flung in the air as she tried to escape him. 

“Bring her back to the cellar,” ordered Carlisle. 

She snarled as Rosalie and Jasper helped hold her as they carried her into the house. Her mind became too frantic for even Jasper to control. They threw her into the basement and locked her up behind the secure steel doors. She shrieked and pounded on the walls while the bolt shut. 

Edward ran Spencer back to the house. He nodded to Jacob. “Thank you for your help.”

Jacob howled in response and ran off on his four legs.

“Sorry about that, she gets a little crazy,” Esme apologized to the team. 

Their eyes were wide with terror. 

“I’ll get you some water,” said Esme when they didn’t respond, she used human speed to walk into the house. 

“What...what-”

“Why don’t you come inside and we will explain everything,” Carlisle offered, his eyes calm and his smile wide. 

They didn’t move. 

“We promise not to hurt you. Bella is the only one who would possibly harm you, but she’s not getting out of where we put her until we let her,” said Carlisle. 

“I promise you you’re safe now,” said Spencer.

Their horrorstuck faces eased thanks to Jasper. 

They waited as the others walked into the house and calmly settled in chairs around the living room before they followed and took a seat on the couch.

It took an hour for Carlisle to explain everything that Spencer already knew about vampires and other supernatural creatures. It took another hour for Edward and Spencer to explain their relationship and Bella’s story. 

“So you moved to Virginia to lock up Bella when she got out of control,” asked Emily.

“Yes,” answered Carlisle. “This house is an old friend’s and when I spoke with him about our dilemma with Bella he let us use it until she can gain her control back.”

“Interesting.”

A moment of silence passed as the information took its time to fully sink in.

“Wow,” said Derek when they’d finished talking. He looked at Edward’s perfectly chiseled face. “And I thought you were pretty boy, Spence.”

Spencer looked into Edward’s gorgeous topaz eyes. The corners of his lips tugged upwards. He could stare at those eyes all day.

Hotch cleared his throat. “We should be heading back now.”

Spencer turned. 

“You don’t want to stay? Don’t you have any questions?” Spencer asked.

“I think I’ve heard enough.”

Hotch stood up and walked out the door. 

“He just needs some time,” said Emily. “It was nice to meet you all.” She gave a warm smile to the room and followed Hotch out the door.

Derek stood up next. “I should get going too.”

He walked out the door, and just as it clicked closed, the others separated to leave Edward and Spencer alone.

“I think it went well,” said Edward, rubbing the back of Spencer’s hand with his thumb.

“It could have gone better.”

“They’ll come around. It’s a lot to take in.”

Spencer nodded. “You’re right.”

Edward ran his finger down Spencer’s cheek.

“Let me show you my room,” he said with a wink.

Before Spencer could answer Edward swiftly carried him up the stairs. 

He looked around at the room that didn’t have much decoration aside from a couch, chair, dresser, and CD’s. 

“Not what I pictured-”

Edward interrupted him with a kiss. He started to pull back but Spencer used all of his strength to pull Edward forward. His tongue swept the inside of his mouth. Edward’s hand traveled up Spencer’s neck. He used his body to push him against the wall. Edward’s hands trailed down to Spencer’s waist, making him let out a groan.

“Can’t the others hear us,” Spencer asked between breaths.

“I don’t care.”

Edward lifted Spencer and gently placed him on the couch. He lightly pushed on his chest until he was flat on his back. Spencer gripped Edward’s shirt, silently begging him for more. Edward turned Spencer’s head to face the dresser as he kissed his neck. His tongue slid to the area between Spencer’s neck and collarbone, making Spencer let out a satisfied moan. Spencer opened his eyes and looked at the pictures on his dresser. 

There weren’t very many. A couple were of the Cullen family aside from Bella, there was one of Edward and Renesmee, and an old photo of two people that had to have been Edward’s biological parents. He looked at their faces. Edward was a sheer combination of the two aside from his eyes. He looked at his mother’s eyes. Wondering if Edward’s eyes used to be the same dark color hers were. They looked so mysterious. So inviting. So...familiar. 

“Wait,” said Spencer, pushing Edward away from him. He stood up from the couch. Edward watched as he picked up the photo of his parents.

Edward laughed. “You wanted me to stop so you could look at a picture of my-”

“This is my great great grandmother.”


	9. Chapter 9

Edward’s face fell. Spencer’s hands began to shake. He set down the picture before he could drop it and damage it. 

“How is that possible,” asked Edward.

Spencer put his hands on his head. “Oh my god.”

“Spencer, how is that possible,” Edward repeated. 

Spencer couldn’t speak. He backed against the wall and shrunk down to the floor. 

“My grandmother is Rebecca Masen,” Spencer finally said. 

Edward began pacing. “I’m sure it’s a mistake. There has to be tons of other people with that last name.”

“But it’s not just the name, I also recognized your mom.” 

Spencer didn’t feel the tears that were now pouring down his face.

“Hey,” said Edward reassuringly. He bent down and gently wiped at his cheeks. “Don’t worry, Carlisle will know what to do. He’ll know if this is real or not.”

Edward stood back up and sped into the hall yelling for Carlisle. 

Spencer closed his eyes. 

“Goodbye, Edward,” he whispered, knowing Edward could hear him.

He stood up and began to walk out the door when Edward was suddenly in front of him. 

“Don’t leave, Carlisle-”

“Carlisle can’t change the fact that we are  _ related _ ,” Spencer said for the first time out loud. 

“Please, don’t go,” Edward begged. He leaned in to kiss Spencer on the forehead but Spencer backed away.“We can’t do this anymore.”

“Spencer, this doesn’t have to change anything.”

“You are my great uncle! That is fucking weird!”

Spencer moved to the side but Edward blocked him.

“Don’t do this,” said Spencer. 

Edward bit his lip and hesitantly moved out of the way. Spencer walked past him. He didn’t turn around no matter how badly he wanted to do. 

When the door closed, Edward could’ve sworn he heard Bella’s cackle. Anger pulsed through him, threatening to burn a hole in his already broken heart. He grabbed a baseball bat and raced down to the basement.

Edward rattled with the intricate deadbolt that was keeping Bella in. 

“Good luck getting through,” Bella called out.

He growled and flexed his muscles before pulling the lock off with all his strength. He kicked open the door, Bella’s mouth was agape on the other side. She sprinted to get past him but Edward caught her by the arm and swung her against the opposite wall. Bella rubbed her head that would have cracked if she was human. 

“None of this would have happened if you didn’t bring him here!” Edward snapped. 

His rage was fully displayed on his face. It was enough to make Bella back up against the wall, wishing she could magically slip through it and get away from him.

“Edward, I swear I didn’t know you were related,” she tried, her palms flat on the floor.

“WE ARE NOT RELATED!” 

Edward sprinted to her. With swift movement he raised the baseball bat and pounded Bella on the head with it. 

“YOU SCARED HIM OFF!” 

This time he hit her in the chest. 

“Ow, my boob,” Bella complained.

Edward ignored her.

“AND NOW HE PROBABLY WILL NEVER WANT TO SEE ME EVER AGAIN!”

He raised the bat in the air but Bella slid out of the way as he pounded it against the ground, causing it to ricochet and hit his own face. Bella was horror struck as Edward turned around with an even deadlier look in his eyes. 

“I didn’t mean for that to happen,” she squeaked. 

Edward clenched the bat with two hands and broke it in half, Bella covered her eyes as splinters jumped along the walls and fell to the floor. He dropped the duller half of the bat and held on strong to the more jagged piece. 

“Edward, you know you can’t kill me with that. Let’s just talk about this, please,” said Bella.

“I don’t plan to kill you, Bella, I just want to make you feel some of the pain that I feel.” Edward lunged too quickly for Bella to comprehend and stabbed her hard in the stomach. Bella let out a roaring scream. Edward continued holding the bat in place as long as he was able. Bella squirmed and kicked but Edward kept her in place. 

“Edward.”

Edward looked up. Carlisle’s arms were crossed. 

“Let her go,” said Carlisle.

Edward leaned in so close to Bella she could feel his breath. 

“Don’t you touch him. Ever,” he warned. 

Bella nodded. Fear protruded from her eyes. Edward knew from that look that she meant it. That she’d stay away. And so he took the bat out of stomach and let her go. 

Bella darted out the door.

Edward knelt on the ground, staring at where Bella was. 

“Is it true,” he asked without looking at Carlisle. “Is he my…”

He couldn’t say the words.

“Yes,” Carlisle replied. “I’m sorry.”

Tears ran down Edward’s face. Carlisle ran and knelt down to where Edward knelt. He locked his arms around Edward’s body and let him ball his eyes out into his shoulder.

ONE (ish) YEAR LATER

Edward solemnly approached the strip club. Today would have been Spencer and Edward’s one year anniversary. He leaned against the building, watching people laugh and scurry into the club with excitement. He prepared to stay out there all night. Each time the door opened the music inside grew louder along with the cheering crowd. He scanned the thoughts of everyone that was inside, watching the dancers without having to go inside. 

“Now let’s give a big welcome to our old friend, SPANKER,” yelled the announcer.

Edward picked up his head and paid closer attention. Through the eyes of one of the audience members, he saw Spencer enter the stage and tear off his clothes. His body rolled to the music, the crowd screamed. Spencer bit his lip and knelt down before the people off stage, widening his legs and giving a wink. Edward walked as fast as he could at a non suspicious speed. The necessity of having to slow down drove him out of his mind. He kept his focus on the audience’s thoughts. Spencer was now swinging on a stripper pole, making eye contact with numerous people in the crowd and displaying his body before them. He turned himself upside down and circled the pole. Edward threw open the door and watched him with his own eyes. 

Spencer turned towards where Edward stood and met his gaze. He dropped his hold on the pole and fell on his side. Spencer clutched the part of his body that was already starting to bruise. He reached up at the pole to pull himself up but slid back down.

“Here,” said Edward, offering his hand. 

Spencer looked to him and back to where Edward previously was at the door. 

“What if someone saw you,” whispered Spencer.

Edward chuckled. “I made sure to sprint like a human.”

Spencer grasped Edward’s hand as he rose up. Edward’s hand wrapped around Spencer’s waist. The cold touch felt good against where Spencer fell and he leaned into it. 

They made their way to a booth while Edward kept his icy hand on Spencer’s side. Spencer grunted as he sat down.

“I didn’t realize you’d be here,” said Spencer. 

“I come here every month on this date. I can’t stay away.”

Spencer’s eyes were shifted downwards. Edward lifted Spencer’s chin. He smiled at the green and brown that swirled in his eyes. He’d pictured looking into them over and over for the past year, never knowing if he’d ever be able to see them again in person.

“Why did you come back,” Edward asked.

Spencer sighed. “I couldn’t stay away either.”

Edward looked at Spencer’s lips and leaned in, forgetting for a moment about what had driven them apart. He stopped. Spencer placed his hand on the back of Edward’s head and pushed his lips against Edward’s. Edward backed away.

“What about-”

“I don’t care.”

Spencer climbed onto his knees and grabbed Edward’s head. His lips separated, making room for Edward’s tongue to enter his mouth. Edward’s tongue grazed Spencer’s and exited his mouth, moving to his neck.

“I missed you,” Edward whispered in his ear, sending chills down Spencer’s body.

“I wish I never left.”

Edward stopped and moved himself in front of Spencer.“Do you mean that?”

“Yes.”

Edward reached into his pocket and pulled out a small velvet box. 

Spencer reached out and put his hand over it.

“Edward,” he said barely over a whisper.

“I’ve had this since you left, hoping that if by chance, I’d be able to give it to you.”

Spencer stared at him, not knowing what to say.

“I love you, Spencer.”

Spencer gaped at the words. 

Edward moved Spencer’s hand off the box. “I love you, and I don’t want us to waste decades being apart.”

He opened the box to reveal a gold band entwined with rubies and opals. 

Spencer gasped. Their birthstones. 

“Edward, I’m just a human. I can’t promise to be with you forever,” Spencer objected.

“ _ I _ promise,” said Edward, “that I will love you forever and I want to be there through every grey hair, every wrinkle, every laugh, every tear, and every last breath that you experience for the rest of your life.”

A tear rolled down Spencer’s cheek. “What will you do when I’m gone?”

“Then I will tell the world who you were and never let you be forgotten,” Edward promised. 

“You’re not going to… try to kill yourself, right,” Spencer asked.

Edward laughed. “How much of a psychopath do you think I am?”

Spencer looked at the ring and back at Edward.

“Will you marry me,” Edward asked officially.

“Yes.”


	10. Chapter 10

The wedding decorations were set up within two hours. It would have taken less time if Alice had allowed Spencer and Edward to help like they insisted. 

“What’s wrong, why aren’t you dressed,” asked Edward, noticing Spencer looking worriedly at the sky.

“Look at the clouds,” Spencer replied, “They’re full of precipitation. What if it rains during the wedding?”

Edward laughed. “You’re nervous about the weather but not about marrying a vampire?" 

“It’s not funny,” Spencer said sternly.

“Spencer!” 

Spencer turned to see his mother waving and making her way towards them.

Diana’s arms wrapped around Spencer.

“Hi, Mom,” he replied. 

She backed away, looking at Edward. 

“Mom, this is Edward. Edward, this is my mother,” said Spencer.

“It’s an honor to meet you,” said Edward, taking her hand and kissing it.

“What a gentleman," she smiled at Spencer. "The honor is all mine."

Diana took a closer look at Edward’s face. “You look remarkably like my-”

“Okay, Mom, let’s go over here,” Spencer interrupted, taking her by the arm to lead her away. 

“Oh, Spencer, don't be rude,” she ridiculed.

Diana looked Spencer up and down. “Why aren’t you dressed? The wedding starts in less than an hour. Come on I’ll help you”

“Mom!” objected Spencer with a higher voice than he intended. 

Spencer cleared his throat and spoke deeper, “I am perfectly capable of dressing myself, thank you.”

Spencer walked away, knowing that it was taking everything in Edward not to burst out laughing. 

“What the hell are you doing here?!” He suddenly heard Edward shout. 

“Was I not invited,” asked Bella innocently. 

“No. I want you to leave.”

“What if Spencer wants me to stay?” 

“Why would he want that?”

“Why wouldn’t he want that?”

“I can think of-”

“Edward, it’s fine. She can stay,” said Spencer. Edward and Bella turned.

“Thanks, Spence,” Bella said cheerfully. 

She walked away to join the others. 

“Why would you say that,” asked Edward, his face distraught.

“Because this is our day and I don’t want anything to ruin that. Especially pointlessly arguing with Bella,” Spencer explained.

Edward nodded. “Fine.”

Spencer smiled and kissed him.

“You can get ready now, I’ll behave,” Edward promised.

“Are you sure you want to do this? It’s your last chance to back out.”

Edward held Spencer’s hand and rubbed the back of it with his thumb.“I’ve never been more sure of anything.”

“Even though I’m nothing special? I’m not a vampire like Bella and I don’t plan on becoming one.”

“I would much rather be with someone who catches monsters than be with someone who is one,” said Edward. 

Spencer smiled.

“Edward, Spencer, what’s up,” Jacob greeted as he approached them.

“Where’s my daughter,” Edward answered.

“Jeez, no hello, son?” Jacob laughed.

Edward let out a growl.

“Sorry,” Jacob apologized with his hands in the air.

“Hi, Jacob,” Spencer said with a smile.

“Now that’s a nice way to welcome someone,” said Jacob. “Renesmee is talking to Bella right now.”

Edward growled again.

“Our day, remember,” Spencer reminded him softly.

Edward closed his mouth.

“I could get used to that. He’s a keeper, Edward,” Jacob laughed before walking off. 

Edward leaned down to Spencer’s ear. “Alice is mad you’re not dressed.”

Spencer looked up and saw Alice’s eyes fixed on him. Her eyes were narrowed while she smiled and welcomed guests.

“I guess I’ll see you up there then,” said Spencer.

“Don’t be nervous, look into my eyes instead of the crowd.”

Spencer nodded and walked away. His hands were already sweating.

“Alright, it’s showtime!” announced Alice. Spencer readjusted his tie for the fifth time but it still didn’t look right. He angrily yanked it off of his neck and went to re-tie it, his hands shaking in the process.

“Here, allow me.”

“Hotch,” said Spencer in surprise. “I didn’t know you were coming.”

Hotch walked in and took the tie from Spencer’s hands. He straightened it out and looped it around the collar of his shirt.

“Why would you think that?”

“You didn’t seem to like the idea of us at first.”

“You think that was about your relationship?”

Spencer nodded.

“Spencer, I just learned that a case we have been working on for months was committed by a vampire. Not only that, but there are werewolves out there too. I just needed time to comprehend everything.”

Hotch finished tying and straightening Spencer’s tie. He grabbed both of Spencer’s arms and looked him in the eyes.“It had nothing to do with you. Your love for Edward is the reason I was able to get past the shock of knowing that the supernatural is around us. I was terrified at first, but knowing that you love a vampire made me realize I don’t have to live in fear.”

“Thanks, Hotch,” Spencer replied.

“The whole team is watching, kid, stand up straight.”

Spencer obeyed. He was ready more than ever to marry the love of his life. 

The music started. He heard Edward's cue to walk down the aisle and began to panic. 

_ What if I walk funny? What if I fall? What if- _

Suddenly an arm looped around his own.

“Don’t worry, pretty boy, I won’t let you fall,” said Derek.

“And neither will I,” said Diana as she went to Spencer’s other arm. 

Spencer smiled and took a deep breath. His shaking arms were now secured, his legs were sturdy, and his heart was ready for him to be with Edward. He took a step down the aisle with Derek and Diana. He looked into the crowd. He noticed the other BAU team members, Edward’s family, Bella, and even strippers that he temporarily worked with. He started to feel queasy with everyone watching. This wasn’t just an act at a strip club, this was his life. He felt vulnerable. 

_ Look into my eyes instead of the crowd.  _

Spencer looked up.

There were those gorgeous topaz eyes that captured Spencer’s heart from the beginning. 

There was his home. 

He stopped before the altar to hug his mom and let Derek pat him on the back. He made his way in front of Edward who looked lovingly into Spencer’s eyes. The eyes that he couldn't wait to look into for as long as he was able. As Spencer would grow old and his appearance would change, his eyes would remain the same earthy color, and every time Edward would look at them, he’d remember this moment as he effortlessly said “I do” to a lifetime of happiness. 

Spencer graciously thanked his wedding guests as champagne corks flew into the air and food was feasted into. His jaw ached from smiling so much, but he didn’t mind it. He’d get used to it for having a married life with Edward was sure to surface a permanent grin. His smile grew just at the thought. He looked around for his new husband and noticed him staring at Bella with hatred blaring in his eyes.

He hated that she was here. Hated that she had been there to witness the happiest moment of Edward’s life. He thought about pulling her aside and ripping her head off with his teeth. 

“Don’t hurt her. She doesn’t deserve any extra attention today,” said Spencer, knowing exactly what Edward was debating doing to her.

“How did you know what I was thinking,” Edward asked

“I can see it on your face, your eye does that thing when you're angry where it looks like it would be twitching if you were… human,” Spencer replied.

Edward let out a carefree laugh. 

“I thought I was the only one who could read thoughts,” Edward grinned at Spencer.

“It’s my job to,” replied Spencer. 

“Just… let me try one thing,” Edward requested. He looked around. No one was paying attention. Edward grabbed a nearby rock and flung it at Bella’s head. 

“OW,” she yelled.

Spencer and Edward laughed as she scowled in their direction.

“Okay, no more Bella,” Edward promised. “Now it’s just you and me.”

“And our guests.”

“Not for much longer, we have our honeymoon to get to,” Edward said with a wink. “In fact, the car should be here any minute to take us away.”

“Before our guests leave?”

“They’ll make it without us. I hope.”

“Edward! It’s here!”Alice shouted.

“Grab your bags,” said Edward. “It’s time for us to get some...alone time.”


	11. Chapter 11

“This is Isle Bitch,” Edward gestured to the island that they had just landed on. “Carlisle bought an island for Esme, and Bella, being the needy wench that she is, liked it so much I bought her her own. It was originally called Isle Bella, but once she turned into a walking nightmare I decided to officially rename it. I come here a lot, especially since I banned her from setting foot on the land.”

“It’s beautiful.”

Edward hugged Spencer from behind. “It’s also yours now.”

Spencer took a moment to look at the gorgeous island that belonged to the two of them. The trees swayed gently in the breeze, the ocean waves sung as they hit the sand, and in the distance, a quaint house awaited the two of them to start their honeymoon and their new life after that. 

Edward grabbed Spencer’s legs and carried him quickly to the house, kicking the door on his way in. 

Spencer turned when his feet were back on the ground.

“What should we do first?”

Edward shrugged. “Whatever you want.”

Spencer decided to explore the house. There was only one bedroom, he grimaced thinking that Bella was once in it.

“Don’t worry,” said Edward. “This one’s new, I set the old one on fire. I set everything Bella touched on fire and had the walls repainted on top of that.”

Spencer turned to Edward. “Then I love it.”

His eye caught something just behind Edward’s head and he started to move towards it. 

“ _ The Illustrated Man _ ,” he said, taking the book off of the shelf in the living room. 

Edward laughed. “Do you like that book?” 

“Yes, I do. It’s been a while since I’ve read it.”

He gestured to the couch. “Then let's read.”

Spencer sat on the couch with his legs out. Edward grabbed a copy of  _ The Vampire Diaries _ and sat on the opposite side. 

Spencer fell heavily engaged into the book while Edward could hardly read a page without wanting to look up at his husband.

Edward moved his leg closer to Spencer’s. Spencer continued reading although his eyes lit up at the touch. Edward bent his leg and stroked Spencer’s outer thigh. He noticed Spencer’s heart skip a beat and smiled.

“How’s your book,” asked Edward.

“It’s...fascinating,” Spencer replied breathlessly.

Edward gently placed his foot along Spencer’s crotch and stroked it slightly. “And how’s this?”

“It’s... nice.”

Edward put his leg back where it was before and continued with his own book, waiting for Spencer to make a move. Spencer couldn't control himself. He put his book down and crawled across the couch to Edward. Edward smirked and grabbed his waist, pulling him closer. Their lips locked together. Spencer let out an uncontrollable moan as Edward’s hands moved along his body at the same time his tongue entered his mouth. 

Spencer kept his mouth on Edward’s as he moved his hand to Edward’s jeans. Edward’s knee bent at the sensation as Spencer unzipped him, grazing his crotch in the process. 

Spencer's hand slid in. Edward’s cock twitched as Spencer’s hand brushed the tip and wrapped his hand around him. Edward moaned into Spencer’s ear. Spencer moved his body and placed his mouth over it. 

Edward’s hand gripped the arm of the couch and his body arched. Edward barely lasted a minute before he threw off his remaining clothes and rushed Spencer into the bedroom. Edward tore at Spencer’s clothes and flipped him over. Spencer was facedown on the bed, bent so that his knees were forced into his stomach. Edward placed his hand over Spencer’s spine and pushed him down. His back arched. Edward’s hands gripped both of Spencer’s shoulders and he slid in. Spencer gripped the sheets hard as Edward made him moan his name over and over. Edward moved slow, savoring the moment until Spencer couldn't take it any longer and begged him to go harder and deeper. Edward did as told.

Edward rolled to the side as Spencer came. Spencer moved so his back was to the bed and let his chest rise and fall in a heavy motion. 

Edward leaned into him and kissed his lips. 

“I’m hungry,” said Spencer, pulling away. 

“I’ll make you something,” Edward offered. 

He stood up and sped to the kitchen. 

“You cook?” Spencer asked in surprise once he finally reached Edward. 

“Yes.”

Edward opened the fridge and pulled out milk and eggs. “I had it restocked before we got here.”

Spencer was unsurprised. 

Edward’s back muscles flexed as he reached for a bowl and began mixing the eggs. 

“I don’t want eggs actually,” said Spencer. 

Edward stopped to look at him. “Then what do you want?”

Spencer smiled and raised an eyebrow as he took in Edward’s entire body. In less than a second Edward was in front of him, close enough to share the same breath. 

“What is it you want, Spencer?”

Spencer grabbed Edward’s waist and turned him around. Edward obliged as he was bent over the table. Spencer thrust into him. Edward gripped the table edges so hard pieces of wood broke in his hand. Spencer pulled out slightly and went in again, deeper; faster. Edward roared as he finished, he put too much force into the table and it broke beneath his strength. 

Spencer and Edward fell on top of each other amongst the broken wood pieces. 

They laughed until their eyes were filled with tears. 

“I wish you could grow old with me,” said Spencer. 

Edward gently lifted a finger and stroked Spencer’s cheek. He imagined the life they would have together. Decades worth of sex and laughter. 

“Don’t think about that,” said Edward. “This is forever.”


End file.
